Love Me When I'm Gone
by PeetoLove
Summary: Who was I? That's what Zexion was asking me. But how would I explain to him who I was, when I didn't even know? I decided to stick with the name and number, like always. "Sixela, number fifteen." He shook his head reluctantly. "No, Six, I mean, who's the real you?"


**Love Me When I'm Gone-**

**Summ-** Who was I? That's what Zexion was asking me. But how would I explain to him who I was, when I didn't even know? I decided to stick with the name and number, like always. "Sixela, number fifteen." He shook his head reluctantly. "No, Six, I mean, who's the real you?"

**DAY EIGHT-**

White. That wretched color surrounded me and made my eyes hurt. But that was all there was in this castle. White walls, white floors, white furniture. It was like a blank prison cell. And the worst part was, I didn't even remember anything. Who I was, who I used to be, it was all a blurr.

Except for these... these haunting images that flash through my head. Of a boy. Blonde hair, light skin, always having this goofy grin on his face. He looks a lot like number nine. In fact, sometimes I wonder if he is number nine.

Speaking of number nine, where is he? He told me to meet him in Twilight Town. I've finished my mission today, but he told me we're allowed to go off and do things. He graciously invited me to go with him, because number Six decided not to.

"Six! Six!" I hear a shrill, enthusiastic voice yell. I turn to see number nine jumping up and down, waving his hand in the air as he ran towards me.

"Hello, number nine." I say, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey Sixies!" he yells back, seeming like he's out of breath.

"So, what did you want to bring me here for?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrow.

"I just wanted to talk, get to know you better. Oh, I got us these! Roxas and Axel eat these all the time. It's called sea salt ice cream." He explains, handing me a stick with a dripping blue block of ice on it.

I stare at it as if it was a foreign alien. "W-What do I do with it?" I ask cluelessly.

Number nine just laughed. "You eat it, silly." He says. I still am confused. "Here, like this." He says, taking a bite of the substance.

I hesitantly mimic his actions, and find out the "ice cream" is actually delicious.

"Like it, Six?" He asks, smiling at me.

I just nod, devouring it until only the stick is left, and I lick that clean.

Nine smiles and laughs. I can't help but return the notion back at him, because it just seems so sweet.

"So nine," I ask, but before I can continue he stops me.

"Demyx. Call me Demyx."

"A-Alright, Demyx, what was your mission like today?" I ask, not used to using names. In fact, I still think of myself as number fifteen, not Sixela or all of the nicknames ni- I mean Demyx, and... Axel, I think his name was... have given me.

"Well, I had recon in Agrabah, and I saw this adorable little monkey there, but he kept stealing my munny! So I wanted to get really angry looking and scare him off, but then this guy came and I had to hide..." He says, putting on a little pout and folding his arms. "What about you, Six?"

"Well, they had me train again today, only I had to go against that... Saix, I think his name was. He's completely berserk when you get him mad!" I exclaim, and he just nods.

"I know. But you'll get used to it. You'll eventually get used to us all." He says, taking a bite of his ice cream.

I smile a little. This boys genuine sweetness had to come from some sort of heart, didn't it? How could they say we don't have them, when this boy in front of me could be so happy and sweet.

"What are you grinning at?" Demyx asks, smirking faintly at me. I blush as I snap my head so my eyesight is in front of me.

"Oh nothing." I answer in a sing-song tone, and he just chuckles, taking the last bite of his ice cream in his mouth.

"H-Hey... You wanna see this place I found that's really pretty?" He asks, already making the dark hazy portal I find so hard to use.

"Sure? Where is it?" I ask, my hand being grabbed by his.

"You'll see." Is all he answers before I'm yanked into the dark cloud with him.

****

"Demyx..." I whisper, stepping out further on the balcony he's taken me to, where stars glitter and scatter across the moonless sky, and a few segments of the castle we live in obscure parts of our vision.

"Beautiful, right?" He asks, leaning over the railing that keeps us falling into what looks like an endless abyss.

I just nod. Then he gives me this look, like he's done this before. And I can't help but feel like this is a de ja vu moment either.

"You ever wonder what else is out there? Like, I know they let us explore lots of different worlds, but are there ones the organization doesn't know about?" je asks me, staring up at me experimentally.

I can't help but feel like... I've asked him this question before...

"Well I haven't had much time to wonder. In fact, I've spent all my time wondering who I am." I mutter back, tapping my fingertips against the railing.

Then he gives me this look, like he's hiding something from me. Like he's guilty. I try ignoring it, but it seems to haunt me.

"So... did you remember anything? Your name, even what you looked like?" he asks.

"No..." I whisper, and I swear I hear him sigh. "But there's these images... they flash through my head at random, and they're all of this boy... He has blonde hair and these piercing sea green eyes... and he always wears this adorable goofy grin..." I find myself smiling before I continue. "But... Sometimes I see myself hurting him... Like, I've gone insane and I'm hurting this boy I like seeing so much... And then everything a fuzzy blurr..." I explain, and I swear I see him smile at me.

"Listen, Al- I mean Six! I uh, I have to go... Meet me here tomorrow, please? I really like your company and... you just might be one of the only friends I have here." The slip he makes with his words confuses me, but I try ignoring it.

"Of course I'll meet you out here. See you tomorrow Demyx... Oh, and our mission is together. You have to show me recon in I think it was... Hollow Bastion?" I say.

"That's it. See you then." He says with a smile, then leaves me there to think.


End file.
